wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Albatross (QS)
Before any criticism comes in, I just want to say that this is my version of the canon character and I apologize for anyone I may have offended by doing this*** Prince Albatross was the only living male offspring (all the others never hatched) of Queen Angelfish and King Algae.He had animus powers that he did a good job keeping a secret. His sisters were Princess Seaglass and Princess Conch. History Prince Albatross was the animus son of Queen Angelfish and King Algae. As soon as he hatched, he had a fondness for his father. Albatross didn't realize he was an animus until he was about three years old. He was angry at his friend for ditching him at the abyss and he threw a rock and said he wished the rock would hit his friend in the head. And sure enough the rock flew from his hand, and hit the dragonet square on the head. Albatross decided not to tell his parents because he thought they would make him use his powers for boring stuff. When Albatross turn seven, he thought his parents deserved to know about his powers, so he told them. They asked if he wanted to help build an above water palace, something he had always dreamt of. He eagerly agreed, not knowing the consequences. After many years and countless hours of hard work, the summer palace was finally done. But Albatross was way too far gone. As the construction workers celebrated finishing the palace,he leaped off of the top of the newly built palace and slaughtered all of them within minutes. He then dove back underwater and snuck into the deep palace. He hadn't yet been satisfied. He had to kill more. He spotted his father King Algae walking alone with no one else around. Seeing his opportunity, Albatross, with claws at full extent, barreled into the king's side. With a scream of pain and a clound of bubbles, King Algae went down. Albatross jumped on him again. Algae fought back viciously and Albatross, seeing he couldn't overpower the king, fled, leaving King Algae bleeding. Angelfish found out about the incendent and sadly arranged for her son's execution. She sent out five assassins to kill him. All five leaped on him at once. Albatross threw them off and killed three of them and wounding the other two. One succeeded in driving a spear into Albatross's neck killing him instantly. Personality Before his animus powers took over, Albatross was very kind and charismatic. He had a fond liking for both of his parents, but no one more so than his father. He and Seaglass got along well, but Conch always tried to boss him around, resulting in almost daily arguments. After his power took him over, he was completely insane ,trying to kill every living thing in sight. Appearance Albatross had dark gray horns, pale gray wings, and a grey underbelly. He had dark blue photophores and dark blue spines. He had aqua webbing in his spines and claws. He had one small gold hoop in each ear. He had pale blue scales and blue eyes with the whites of his eyes being very pale blue. Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Animus Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction